You Jump, I Jump Jack
by Calisunshine2616
Summary: Picks up after 4X01. Warning Spoilers. Why did Zoe have a sudden change of heart and how will Wade react when he finds out the truth. What does the future hold for Romeo and Mrs. Romeo. Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of the characters associated with it.
1. Chapter 1

Stunned. Shocked. Hurt. Confused. Yes confused. That is what Wade was feeling standing outside her carriage house.

Just 24 hours ago he was sitting at his dads dinner table with Zoe Hart. The strong, confident, albeit tiny woman, who was not afraid to tell him she loved him. How she wanted to try their relationship again and how she wanted him to take a chance with her. And he was the person terrified of getting hurt again. Scared of messing it up and hurting her, afraid to take a risk.

It was at his father's house where Crazy Earl earned back his "dad" title by advising his son to not hide, to take a chance. Earl always had a firmer grasp on the relationship between his son and the pretty doctor than the two cared to admit. Even when referring to them as Romeo and Mrs. Romeo, he saw their relationship as the true loves of each other's lives. And he was right.

Wade loved Zoe. He knew it, she knew it, and the town knew it. If he were honest with himself he probably would know that he had fallen for her the first time she barged into his gatehouse in the middle of the night. And fell deeper each time she blew-out the fuse box or got herself into a wacky situation. But he was never the relationship guy and wasn't good at them when he was in one. But that all changed when he met Zoe Hart.

And Zoe loved him. It took her longer than him, to admit it though. She had relationships before. She had even been in loved, or at least she thought she was in love with Joel. But she too was not great at relationships. When things didn't go her way, or when she got scared or hurt, she ran. And in doing so, she hurt the ones she left behind. Its what she did to Wade Kinsella by walking away after he told her he loved her.

As he explained to her months ago, losing her the first time almost killed him. And he didn't think he had it in him to go through that again.

Somehow, people expected him to get passed it. To get over the fact Zoe left for months and returned with another boyfriend. They told him, he was a better person now. That he wouldn't hurt her again. That she made him better. And that Zoe had grown too. He made her better. She had learned to trust herself and her feelings. And that she still had a piece of him that he couldn't let go.

And now, here he was, standing outside her carriage house. Finally convinced by Zoe, his dad, and the town, that the two of them were meant to be together. Ready to give it another shot. To take her to dinner and see what happens next. But when he told her he's ready, she told him no. She slammed the door in his face. After months of her trying she said "too late." She hurt him again.

But this time it seemed different. She was happy when she saw him at her door. He could see the spark in her eye. He could read Zoe like a book. He knew her better than she knew herself. He could read her expressions. He knew when she was happy, sad, or scared. He knew when she was hiding something. And he knew her too well to believe the words she was saying. Something must've happened for her to do this sudden turnaround. And he was going to find out what that was.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe woke the next morning to the smell of something delicious. As she got ready for the day, she was still trying to comprehend what had happened and what she had learned over the past day and a half.

Zoe had always been responsible for her actions. She was a great student and graduated from a top-notch medical school. She was also a great surgeon and becoming a great GP. She did what she had to do to get to where she wanted to be. In fact, she moved her life to Bluebell to improve her bedside manner. However, that one decision led her to a life she did not see coming.

She never expected to fall in love with the quaint town and choose it over NYC. She didn't think she would give up her dream of becoming a cardio-thoracic surgeon for a job as a small town GP. She never expected to fall head over heels for the town heartbreaker. And she NEVER expected to be single and pregnant with his baby.

She wondered into the kitchen to see what was cooking, only to be met by the one person she was trying to avoid.

"Good Mornin', Doc"

"Morning Wade" – Zoe responded tentatively. Unsure why Wade was so chipper after she hurt him, again, the night before. "What are you cooking?"

"Eggs and Bacon, Lavon picked up some doughnuts also. Help yourself." – Wade knew something was going on with Zoe and he knew fighting with her or avoiding her would not get him the answers he was looking for. So he decided he would play nice.

"Thanks. Listen, I know you probably want an explanation. I just…I" He cut her off before she could say more.

"No need to explain Doc. I told you it just doesn't work with us. You and your craziness, you change your mind at the drop of a hat. Let's just be friends it's easier that way. And no one gets hurt."

"Wade I…" just then she recognized another smell. "Is that catfish you are cooking over there? Can I have some? Do we have pickles to go with it? I could go for a catfish sandwich. Mmm but the eggs look good too"

Wade looked at her confused "Look at you girl. That is quite the craving you are having there. Looks like the south is rubbing off on you. You used to hate catfish. "

"Oh…I don't know, it just smelled so good. Uh, you know, I'll just grab some eggs and bacon. I better get to the practice before Brick freaks out again. " – With that she grabbed some toast eggs and bacon and left. And then came back in a grabbed a pickle, "for the road."

She knew she needed to tell Wade the truth. This was as much his baby as it was hers. She just didn't want him to feel like she trapped him in to something that neither of them was ready for. She decided she would just go to the practice and then maybe to Mobile to do some shopping. She had to distract herself someway. And if she were going to be pregnant she would need some looser fitting clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wade was thinking to himself how strange Zoe was acting this morning. She doesn't like catfish. She used to complain about the smell when he would cook it. And she doesn't love pickles either. No, something was definitely going on with her.

Just then, Lavon came into the kitchen looking as mopey as ever.

"Hey buddy, how ya doing?" – Wade asked his friend.

"Man, I don't know what Lemon sees in that guy. Who woulda thought he would still be 'round. I haven't even been able to talk to her alone for more than 5 minutes. She needs to know how I feel right?"

"Honestly Lavon, I don't know. Women in this town get crazier by the minute. Have you had a chance to talk to Zoe lately? Something is going on with her."

"Why? What'd ya do now? Last I knew she was upset because you were refusing her advances."

"I don't know. I went to her last night and said I wanted to give it another shot and she slammed the door in my face. She said I was too late."

"Well, Wade maybe you were. Big Z's been trying to get your attention for two months now and you keep shutting her out. She put her heart on the line and you just kept pushing her away. Do you really blame her for not wanting to try anymore? Maybe you should put some effort into it. You both hurt each other. If a relationship between you two is gonna work you both need to try. Show her somethin'."

"Ok fine, you're right. I have been pushing Zoe away but that's not all this is. She's been actin stranger than normal. Today she even said she was cravin' catfish and pickles."

Lavon looked puzzled. "Uh, that is odd. I've been tryin' to get her to eat catfish since she got here and she keeps telling me it's too greasy. Well why don't you take her some catfish for lunch. Show her you were listening. Then maybe you can convince her to come to the Rammer Jammer tonight with Lemon. And I can pull Lemon aside for a talk."

* * *

Around lunchtime, Wade walked in to the practice with a to-go bag of fried catfish and fried pickles. "Afternoon AB, the Doc around?"

Just then Zoe's office door swung open. "Ugh gross what is that smell? Why is it so strong? Oh Wade…. Everything ok? Something the matter with Earl?"

"No Doc all is well, just thought I'd bring you over some fried catfish and pickles you were craving this mornin'."

Zoe's face went flush. Immediately she ran to the bathroom. Wade looked at the bathroom door and then at AB who returned the glare.

"Doc? You ok in there?" Wade asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh I'm sure she's fine. Just a touch of that virus that has been going around right Dr. Hart? Let's get you some fluids and you should feel all better" – It suddenly hit AB whose test results were in Lemons file. And she was guessing that Wade had no idea what was going on. "You should get back to the Jammer, Wade. I'll make sure Zoe gets home alright."

Wade rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, ok. Well Doc feel better. If you are up for it later, you ladies and Lemon should come by the Rammer Jammer tonight. We are trying out some new catfish recipes. We can sure use some taste testers."

With that Zoe could be heard gagging again.

"Ok, we will be there if Dr. Hart is up for it. You better get goin' now. Don't want to keep your lunch customers waitin'." – AB tried to cover again.

With that AB rushed Wade out the front door and knocked on the bathroom door, signaling to Zoe it was safe to come out.

Zoe slowly opened the bathroom door. Lucky for her, it was a slow day at the practice and there were no patients. Even Brick had taken a long lunch. So besides AnnaBeth and Zoe, the office was empty.

"Zoe Hart, you're pregnant?!" – the excitement evident in AB's tone.

"Shhh. AB keep your voice down. Yes, ok. It appears that I am pregnant. But you have to swear you won't tell anyone. Not until I figure out what I am going to do."

"What do you mean 'what you are going to do'? You're not thinking of giving up the baby are you? Wade doesn't know does he? It is his baby right?"

"No, I have decided that I will keep this baby. Yes of course it is Wades' and no he does not know. And you will not tell him. Promise."

"I promise I will not tell him. But you know you have to right? He has the right to know." – AB said calming down about the exciting news.

"I know I have to tell Wade. I want to tell Wade. I just don't know how. I don't want him to think I did this to trap him." – Zoe replied picking at her nails, a nervous habit of hers.

"Oh Zoe, Wade loves you. Anyone can see that. He is just scared of getting hurt again. Even though he has been rejecting your advances, I haven't seen him up to his old tricks any more. He has been rejecting any girl that bats an eyelash at him. Girls 'round here have even stopped tryin'. He will be excited about this baby once he gets over the initial shock of it all. And you guys will make great parents to that precious baby. But one thing is for sure, you better tell him soon 'fore he finds out some other way."

"But he's not going to find out another way. Right, AB?" – Zoe responded raising a eyebrow at her friend.

"He won't find out from me. But you keep up those cravings and gag reflexes and he is bound to be suspicious, if he isn't already. And sooner than later you are going to start to show. "

"I know, I know. I'll tell him…. I'll tell him." Zoe responded with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon Zoe found herself back at the carriage house pacing around the bedroom. She was still trying to figure out how she was going to tell Wade. She also started to panic about actually having a baby.

Was she responsible enough to take care of a baby by herself? How would she raise a child while still being the town doctor or heart surgeon, if she ever decided she wanted to do that again? And where would she live? Surely her carriage house was not big enough to put a baby in with all the extra furniture and accessories he/she would need. Especially seeing as the top floor of the carriage house was unfinished and probably had creatures living up there. It would also probably be best for her to have a kitchen in her home so she wouldn't need to make the trek to the main house at all hours of the day and night. Lavon would not be too happy being woken by a screaming baby. Too bad she sold the house she had bought with Joel. It would've been perfect for her and her new addition. Now she would have to start the search all over again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Hey Big Z. How ya doing today? Wade said you were actin' funny this morning and I just ran into Brick who said you went home early with a stomach bug." –Lavon greeted Zoe as he entered her house.

"Hey Lavon. Yeah I wasn't feelin' great and the practice was slow so I took the rest of the day off. I'm feeling better though. Must just be the stomach virus going around. I just need to rest if off." – Zoe replied careful not to reveal too much information.

"That's great that your feeling better Z. 'Cuz Lavon Hayes needs his friends' help." – Lavon said nervously. He hoped he could convince Zoe to come to the Rammer Jammer with Lemon so he could talk to her.

"Uh Oh. What's goin' on? Or do I want to know?"

"It's Lemon. The feelings I had for her have never gone away. But now whenever I see her she's always with that new boyfriend of hers. I just need a few minutes to tell her how I feel to see if she feels the same. Please Zoe, convince Lemon to have drinks or dinner with you at the Rammer Jammer. A – a girl's night or somethin'. Then at some point I can come pull Lemon away to talk."

"Lavon, ….I" She started to say.

"Please Big Z, I really need your help."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine… I will call Lemon and see if she is free to meet AB and I for a girls night dinner at the Rammer Jammer…No promises though. And I'm not completely convinced you will get the outcome you are looking for. I would hate to see you get hurt."

"Thank You Big Z. I'll let Wade know you girls are comin' in. He was pretty concerned about you earlier. A – and don't worry. Lavon Hayes knows what he is getting into. "

* * *

A few hours later Zoe walked into the Rammer Jammer and almost immediately locked eyes with Wade who was behind the bar.

She took a deep breath and walked over to Wade at the bar.

"'Evenin' Doc, feelin' better than earlier?" – Wade asked with a slight smirk. He was happy she came into the bar. But he also realized he was just generally happier when she was around.

"Good Evening, Wade. Yeah I am feeling a bit better. 'Sides I don't think Lavon would have let me forget it if I didn't give him the opportunity to talk to Lemon. Thanks for the concern though. And thanks for bringing me lunch. It was a nice gesture, even if I wasn't able to enjoy it." – She replied returning the smile.

"Well what will it be Doc? Red or white wine? And don't ask for that fancy stuff. You know we don't have it." Wade asked holding up the two bottles.

"Uh…. I'll just have a ginger ale please. Don't want to chance my stomach again." Suddenly realizing the pregnancy meant no drinking, at least for the next 7 or so months. This would be just one of the adjustments she would have to get used to from now on.

Wade shot Zoe a confused look, but got the doctor her drink. Just then Lemon and AB walked in and hollered for Zoe to join them at their booth.

The three girls chatted and laughed as if they had been friends forever. No one would be the wiser that at one point they were at odds. Wade particularly noted that while AB and Lemon drank cocktail after cocktail, Zoe sipped at her ginger ale. And while the other two women ate salads, Zoe ordered a burger with extra fries. Not that he was judging. Zoe's figure could certainly afford to eat whatever she wanted, must be good genes he thought.

But there was definitely something more going on with the doctor and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He brought the table a plate of fried pickles. Which caused Zoe to immediately run to the bathroom. Wade glared at AB who had a look of panic on her face.

"I'll go check on Dr. Hart. Must be the stomach bug again… darn."- AB moved to get out of the booth but Wade put his hand up to stop her.

"No AB, you enjoy, I will go check on the good doctor."

Wade went and leaned against the wall outside the ladies restroom, waiting for Zoe to appear. A few minutes later, Zoe opened the door with a hand on her stomach and immediately came face to face with Wade.

"Zoe, what is going on with you? I'm really concerned now. And I think you know more than you're sayin'."

Zoe looked guiltily at Wade then looked at the table where she left her friends. She saw that AB was now talking to a tall handsome man at the bar and Lavon was sitting in the booth with Lemon, having what was probably an intense conversation. She made eye contact with AB who gave her a slight smile and nod. Which she took to mean that it was time for her to tell Wade.

She looked back at Wade who was still waiting for an explanation. "You're right, we need to talk." She grabbed his hand and led him out back behind the bar.

Once outside, Wade turned to face the doctor and began playing with her hands while staring deep into her eyes. He needed her to look at him in order for him to understand what was going on.

"Zoe, you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong. You spent months trying to convince me to give us another chance. You say that we have grown and are adult enough for a relationship. That I can trust you. Yet there is obviously something goin' on with you that you are not tellin' me. Now tell me, please, what is up?" – His eyes pleaded with her to tell him the truth.

She took a deep breadth. He seemed so vulnerable. So scared. And she hated that she was the one making him feel that way.

She looked at their hands still tangled together and played with his hands, which had steadied. "Ok Wade, there is something going on with me. I haven't been feeling great for the past couple of weeks. I've been nauseous and run down. I really did think it was just the virus going around but I ran blood work just in case."

She took another breadth and looked up into Wade's eyes. "It turns out that I'm pregnant."

Wade stared at her as if he were waiting for het to crack a smile or say, "just kidding."

But those words never came. And Zoe looked more scared than anything else.

Wade opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He let their hands drop and then repeated the word in a soft questioning tone – "Pregnant?"

She nodded and placed a hand on her stomach.

He rubbed the back of his neck and began to pace. "Pregnant" he repeated to himself.

With that he looked back at Zoe who was looking at the ground. And then he took off from the Rammer Jammer and she heard his car speeding away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the kind reviews. This is my first story, so I'm still learning. This is a long chapter that kinda wrote itself. It gives background into what each are thinking individually and the overlap. So not much interaction between the two. I was gonna split this in two chapters but I think it works better as one. Not quite sure about the next chapters so may be a bit before the next update so I wanted to give some resolution. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy New Year!**

* * *

Pregnant. She's pregnant. She was gonna have a baby. Wait he was gonna have a baby. No she was having the baby and he would be a dad right? He didn't know the correct wording but it didn't really matter how it was said. It all meant the same thing, Zoe Hart was pregnant and in a few short months they would be parents. Well at least he assumed the child was his. Of course it was his. This was stupid. He was being stupid. Why did he just run away like that. He just left her standing alone. He was an idiot.

These thoughts swirled in his head as he took off down the road. Away from the Rammer Jammer. Away from Zoe. He really had no idea where he was going. He just needed to go. He needed to drive somewhere he could think and process the news.

A baby. He was gonna be responsible for a baby. Heck he wasn't even responsible enough to do his own laundry, how was he supposed to care for a baby. He didn't know the first thing about being a dad. Obviously he knew what not to do from watching his own dad for the past 16+ years. But he didn't know the first thing about raising a child. This was going to be quite interesting.

He was nervous, actually terrified. But a part of him was really excited. He was going to have a family again. That was the thing he was missing since his mom died when he was a boy. He still had his dad and brother. But Jesse took off years ago and only comes around every so often, for short periods of time. And as for his dad, well, until recently he basically had become his father's keeper. Wade checked in on him to make sure he was ok, and then of course, at the beginning of the month he would sing Earl off the roof. But now, with a baby on the way he would really have a family. A son or daughter that depended on him. And, if he had his way, he would have Zoe. Of course Zoe would be the child's mother regardless of what happened between the two of them. But he would love for his child to have parents who were together. And he loved Zoe and wanted to be with her. And she loved him. So why shouldn't they be together? Because he left her standing alone, outside the Rammer Jammer after she told him the news. Ugh he was an idiot.

Something told him he had arrived wherever he was going and he parked the car. It turns out he drove to the cemetery where his mom and Harley Wilkes were buried. He walked over to his mom's grave and sat on the ground. And he started talking to her. He used to visit her grave when he was young and had something important he wanted to tell her or vent about. But at some point he stopped going. He just didn't see the point.

But now he felt the need again. So he started talking. He updated his mom about his brother and dad. How proud he was of Earl that he quit drinking and is working on his sobriety and finally moving on. And even proud of his war hero brother, though he hated to admit it. And then he told Jackie all about the crazy New Yorker that turned his world upside down. He told her how Zoe drove him crazy and kept him sane both at the same time. How happy he was when they were together. He told her how he messed up and thought he lost his chance. He told her how losing Zoe hurt like when he lost his mom. But, he told her he fell in love and that Zoe loves him too. That Zoe's pregnant and though they are not together right now, he wanted to be and he would find a way. How he was excited and scared to be a dad. And how he missed his mom and wished she were alive to meet her grandbaby. He wasn't sure how long he was talking but at some point he moved over to Harley Wilkes grave.

Though he never really told Zoe, he had grown close to Harley after his mom died. The whole town loved Harley that was obvious. And he had known the doctor since he was a young rambunctious boy, always getting hurt or sick or something. But when his mom died and Earl started drinking, he really had no other adult to turn to besides Harley. Other adults just looked with pity at Wade or would scowl at his behavior. But Harley was different. He would just listen to Wades problems and provide advice when it as necessary. Harley didn't treat Wade like a child. He encouraged him to step up and take on responsibilities. And Harley would step in when he could to intercept Earl and his drinking. He didn't always approve of Wades actions and he would tell him so. But he also didn't judge Wade like the rest of the town did. And Wade found comfort in having the doctor to turn to and to help out. He was grateful to Harley for being there for him, as a friend and father figure. And he was deeply saddened when Harley passed away, but he was used to people he cared about dying or leaving, Now Wade felt the need to tell the doctor about his daughter.

So again Wade sat and talked to a grave. He told Harley how spunky and independent Zoe was when she came to town. He told him about her disastrous first weeks and the havoc she caused. He told Harley how proud he should be at how Zoe has grown from that beginning and the woman and GP she's become. He told him how the town has come to love and respect the tiny doctor. How Zoe loves the town and even chose to stay over go back to NYC. He talked about the relationship Zoe built with the Wilkes family. And he told him how he has fallen hard for the woman that drives him crazy and challenges him. That he loves Zoe. And he promised he would do right by her, and care for her and protect her, not that she needed protection. He did not feel comfortable telling Harley Zoe was pregnant. He thought maybe Zoe would want to do that. So he left that for next time. When they could come together.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Wade took off from the Rammer Jammer he left Zoe alone in the back, behind the bar. She didn't really blame him for reacting the way he did. She couldn't, seeing as how she went into a similar state of panic and was still trying to process everything. She even rejected Wade when he finally gave in to trying their relationship again. Something she had been trying to convince him of for the past two+ months. Now, with a baby on the way, she had a whole 'nother person to consider in regards to their relationship.

She went back inside and told her friends she had enough for the night and was gonna head home. She had a lot to think about on the way back to the carriage house.

She needed to consider what being back together would mean for their baby. Sure people say its better for children to be raised by both parents, but is that always the case? Wade and Zoe's relationship was never exactly stable. They fought constantly. That's what made them who they were. They challenged each other and drove each other crazy. And they made each other better because of it. But is that the best environment to raise a child?

She thought about her upbringing. She was raised by two parents, when they were around and not busy with work or events. But her parents fought all the time. Her mother cheated on her father. She herself was the product of one of her mother's dalliances. And the man she believed for more than 20 years was her father, was, in fact, not. She was raised on a lie. Her entire childhood was built on a lie or strategy manufactured by her mom. That, of course, would not be the case for her child.

She knew with absolute certainty Wade was the father of her baby. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Wade was a great guy. And she knew he would be a great father to their child, whether he knew it or not. He was the love of her life but they had their issues as well.

Trust was the main concern. No matter how much she told herself, otherwise she didn't completely trust Wade. She couldn't. Even though she tried not to think about it, and she pretty much got passed it. The fact remained, he cheated on her. And she sees that he has changed. He has grown up and become more responsible. She watched and admired how he treated and cared for Vivian and her son. And she wanted to believe that he would never make that stupid mistake again. But it still scared her, a little. And as he told her, he didn't trust her not to leave again. She ran from him when he told her how he felt. As much as she wanted to tell herself that she was done running, Wade was right when he said he didn't think she would be able to stop herself. Its what she did and knew to do when she got scared or hurt. Even though he showed her he was changing, she just left. And he got hurt in the process. And he got hurt again when her cousin chose her ex over him. She saw the pain in his eyes. And she saw him rebuild the walls that she previously had knocked down. The walls that closed off his feelings from outsiders. And that made him more likely to not want to have meaningful relationships. The walls that kept him from wanting to try again with her.

So why should having a baby change those feelings? Would it make him less likely to cheat? That wasn't the case for her parents. Her mom still cheated on her dad, or at least the man she believed was her dad. And would a baby make it less likely for her to run away? Again, her mother disproved that theory by keeping her away from Harley Wilkes for all those years.

She wondered what her life would be like if she knew the truth about Harley Wilkes when she was younger. Would she still have wanted to be a doctor or heart surgeon? Or would she have become a "southern belle" like Lemon and AnnaBeth. She might've met Wade sooner and been one of the floozies he slept with on the side during his playboy phase. Or they might've seriously dated and he wouldn't have that reputation. . Obviously thinking about the past would change her current situation, but it was interesting to wonder about. She couldn't picture herself a belle after the last time she tried it out but it was funny to imagine. And she was sure Wade would get a kick out of it.

And then she thought about Wades childhood. He was raised in Bluebell, where they would likely be raising their child. He probably could provide insight on what it was like to grow up in a small town. And he also grew up with two parents until his mom died. She didn't know much about his childhood because Wade was never one to discuss his past. But she had heard stories around town. She knew that Earl and Jackie were crazy in love with each other. And while she was alive the boys had a pretty normal childhood. They roughhoused with each other and got into trouble but that was standard for brothers. But Jackie died when Wade was still a boy. And when she died it broke Earls heart. Wade suddenly had to grow up with a single parent, which, as he said, led to him taking care of himself. She loved Wade for how he turned out but would he be very different if his mom never died? If he were raised and still had both parents?

Thinking about what life would have been like made Zoe wish she could have met Harley sooner and got to know him before he died. She hoped he would be proud of her and how she turned out. And she wished that she had been able to meet Jackie. She hoped Jackie knew what a great guy her son turned into. And she wondered if Jackie would like Zoe. And she was grateful to Harley that he tracked her down and came to her graduation and led her to Bluebell. Because had he not she would have never met Wade. And she loved Wade. And she was excited about their baby. Scared but excited. She wanted to give their baby the life that both of them deserved. She was excited for what the baby symbolized. A chance at a real family. Where the baby would have parents that loved and supported him/her and loved and were devoted to each other completely.

Because Zoe was so engrossed in her thought she hadn't notice that she was passing the cemetery until she heard a familiar voice. "And Doc, just so you know, I am deeply in love with your daughter. And I promise, I will take care of her for you. And protect her, …not that she needs protection. She is a scrappy, feisty one. She would be the first to tell you that. But I'll do my best to keep her outta trouble." She heard him sigh as if he wanted to say more and she smiled to herself.

She crept up behind him and placed a flower on her fathers grave. And then she slipped her hand into Wades. "And I will keep Wade outta trouble. And together we will keep our baby safe. And make sure this little one feels loved by his/her parents as much as they love each other." She said smiling and placing a hand on her stomach and then looking to Wade for confirmation.

He gave her his signature smirk and nod and then wrapped an arm around her and brought her to his chest, hugging her tight. "That we will Doc. That we will," he whispered into her hair.

They had a lot more to discuss, but for now, they were content being in each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Wade drove Zoe the rest of the way back to the carriage house that evening. They really didn't talk in the car. Instead they enjoyed the silence. Zoe stared out the passenger window. At one point Wade looked over and caught her smiling to herself. He reached down for her hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked at him and he just smiled back, as if to reassure that he would be there.

He pulled up to the carriage house and opened her door.

"So…I guess we have a lot to talk about." She said almost as a question.

He smilled at her with tired eyes, "We do, but do you think maybe we can talk about it tomorrow? I'm exhausted and have to open tomorrow. I owe Wanda the day off for coverin' for me tonight."

"Sure, we will talk tomorrow. Goodnight Wade." – Zoe said as she made her way up her porch and opened her door.

"G'night Doc."

* * *

The next morning Zoe wandered into the kitchen half expecting and excited to see Wade. She had forgotten for a minute that Wade was opening the Rammer Jammer.

"I guess I'll see him later" – she thought aloud

"What was that?" – Lavon asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh hey Lavon. Nothing I just forgot Wade was working this morning. I needed to talk to him about some things."

"Soo I'm guessing you two worked your stuff out? He took off without saying anything last night." – Lavon replied.

"Ehh. We haven't really talked everything out but we are working on it."

"Does that mean you two are back together?"

"That's what we haven't exactly discussed. How did your talk with Lemon go? Did you get a chance to tell her how you feel?" – She asked trying to change the subject. She wasn't ready to tell Lavon about the pregnancy yet.

"I don't know Big Z. I told her my feelings but she said she needed time. I guess George Tucker had told her about his feelings also. Apparently this thing with that Dalton fellow she's seeing is just a cover. But she said she doesn't want to repeat the triangle we were in before. She said she needs time."- Lavon said with a sigh.

"Aww Lavon. I'm sorry. I told you, you may not get the result you were hopin' for. Just give her some time to think and sort out her feelings I guess. I'm sure she'll figure it out sooner or later."

"I guess. I just know that she is the one. We are meant to be. And I'm gonna make sue she sees that. I'll catch ya later Big Z."

"Ok Lavon just don't do anything you will regret," she tried to call after him but he was already out the door. "Ok well good talk," she said looking around at her breakfast.

Just then she received a text message from Wade. _Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk last night or this mornin'. Come by the Rammer Jammer for lunch and we can discuss._

She smiled to herself. _Ok, see you then._ She replied and made her way to the practice.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on for both Zoe and Wade. They both had so much on their mind. It seemed as though lunch time would never come.

Zoe finished with Shula around 1:30pm and she headed over to the Jammer as planned. When she walked in she immediately locked eyes with Wade who was serving a table. She went and took a seat at a nearby table and began scanning the menu for something that seemed appetizing. Her morning sickness had calmed down a bit, but certain foods still made her a little nauseas.

Before Wade had a chance to sit down, Rose had joined Zoe at the table and was rambling on about her relationship with Max or Jimmy Dean and her friendship with Magnolia Breeland. Zoe met Wades gaze again and gave him an apologetic look and then tried to concentrate on what Rose was saying. She knew she needed to talk to Wade but there was no way to get away from the teenager without raising too much suspicion. And neither Zoe nor Wade was ready to tell the town and answer questions about the pregnancy or their relationship status. They weren't even sure of their relationship status themselves so there was no way they could answer those questions.

Instead Zoe just sat and listened to Rose vent. And occasionally she would pipe in with advice.

Towards the end of her lunch, Zoe made her way over to the bar where Wade was standing. "So much for talking at lunch huh?" she said with a slight smile on her face, but clearly disappointed.

"Yeah, guess the Rammer Jammer isn't the best place to have that discussion. What with pryin' eyes and interruptions and all." He replied disappointment evident in his tone as well.

"Well you can come to the carriage house tonight. When your shift is up. You know, to talk… about everything." She said, hopeful that he would take her up on the invitation.

"Yeah, ok. I'm not closing tonight so I can come by 'round 7:30pm?" – He responded, slightly concerned about how that interaction would go. Especially considering the last time they were alone in one of their homes they made a baby.

"7:30 it is. See you then." She smiled at him, and then turned and made her way out of the Rammer Jammer.

Wade took a deep breath and watched her walk out of the bar, returning a smile when she glanced back.

* * *

It was 7:35pm when Zoe glanced at the clock for maybe the 100th time. Did he forget or decide not to come she wondered. She had already changed her outfit 3 times since getting home from the office. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was just Wade. She knew it was important because he as coming over to talk about their status and plans for the future. But it was still just Wade who had seen her naked for god sake so why was she so concerned with what ses was wearing. He wouldn't care. But changing outfits kept her busy and she didn't have as long to just sit and stare at the clock.

Now she was all ready and just staring at the time. Waiting on Wade to arrive so they could discuss their future. Ugh this is infuriating she thought. Why can't he be on time. Doesn't he know this is an important matter they needed to discuss. She was going to give him 5 more minutes before giving up and slipping into pajamas for the night and going to bed. Just then there was a knock on her door. Never mind she though.

Zoe went to the door and saw Wade standing there with two bags. "Hey there Doc. Sorry I'm late. I was lookin' for something."

"Oh uh… It's ok. Come on in." She responded, forgetting how annoyed she was. Somehow that stupid smirk he had always caused her to get butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "What's in the bags?" she asked.

"Well I figured you'd be hungry so I brought some burgers and fries from the Rammer Jammer." He replied lookin' in the first bag and taking out the food.

"Thanks." She said. "Sooo how have you been? How was the rest of the day?"

"It was good. Got quite the crowd after you left. How are you feelin?"

"OK. Morning sickness is better"

They both seemed a little nervous and dancing around the conversation they needed to have.

"This is stupid Wade. Why are we avoiding this conversation. We need to talk about what we are going to do. How we are going to raise this baby. And what our relationship status is. I mean I love you. And you love me. And we are having a baby. So are we doing this together or is this baby going to alternate between houses?"

"I know Zoe. I don't know what to say though. I do love you but I don't know if we are capable of being in a stable relationship. We fight, all the time. Do we want our baby around that? And are we even capable of having and raising a baby? I am definitely not mature enough for it. I don't know the first thing about being a dad. I did not grow up with the best example."

"I don't know what you are getting at Wade. Are you telling me to have an abortion or put our baby up for adoption?" Zoe responded growing angrier. She hadn't known she was going to be a mom for that long but her maternal instinct was already kicking in and she felt the need to protect her baby. "We made not be ready for a baby but I'm pregnant so it's too late to think about those consequences. I am having this baby and raising it. That is my decision to make. You have to decide if you want to be a part of this child's life. At some point you need to grow up and take responsibility for your actions Wade. It takes two to make a baby and I may have seduced you but you were more than a willing participant. But if you don't want to help raise your child that's fine. I can do it on my own."

"Look Zoe." Wade said cutting her off. "I know that this baby was not planned and is not coming at the best of times. I mean I still think you are certifiably a crazy person. And I also must be crazy cause I love you. But I'm thinkin' we are just gonna have to get over that because, you and me, we got a baby on the way."

"What are you saying Wade?" Zoe asked, confused at what he was getting at.

"I'm sayin' that I wanna be a part of this baby's life. I don't know much 'bout bein' a dad seeing as how my role model wasn't always the best. But I'm ready to give 'er a shot."

"'Give 'er a shot' Wade? " Zoe repeated annoyed at his attitude. "This is not something you just take a shot at. This is a baby Wade. A real life human being.. You can't just try out being a dad and see if it fits or not. You cannot treat a baby like you treat the women you see. Where you bail if it gets to hard or complicated." She said raising her voice and pacing as she talked.

"Whoa Doc. Hold your horses. I never said anything about bailing. I know that this isn't gonna be easy but this is my baby too. I deserve to be a part of this baby's life. And as far as how I treat 'the women I see'," he repeated using air quotes. "You know damn well that I have changed from the person I used to be. This town has seen that I have changed. I am more responsible than I have ever been. I thought you saw that too but I guess you are just too stubborn," he finished with hurt evident in his tone.

Zoe realized what she had said and tried to smooth it over in a calm tone, "Wade, I know you have changed. I see it. And I am proud of what you have achieved. I always knew you could. I am just scared. I don't know much about being a mom. I haven't had the best example either," she said with a chuckle. "But I'm gonna do this. I just hope he doesn't turn into a serial killer or something. And if you want to be a part of this baby's life, I wouldn't keep that from you."

"Good. I'm scared too, but I'm excited also. Now I don't know what you are talking about serial killer nonsense. But the way I see it, I figure with your brains and my good looks, this kid may not be so bad off, even with two crazy parents in a crazy town," Wade said with his signature smirk.

"Yeah," she smiled back, "not so bad off. Sooo, where does this leave us. I mean we are having a baby." She smiled a placed a hand on her still tiny stomach.

Wade looked back at her with a sad smile, "that we are Doc. We are gonna be parents, that's for sure. But the way I see it, there is still so much hurt between us. We have a lot to work out. And I don't want this baby to push us into something we are not ready for."

She looked down sadly, "You're right, Wade. I don't want this baby growing up with parents that are constantly fighting because they are together for the wrong reasons, like my parents. It's not fair to this baby or us."

"Zoe, we are not your parents, or mine. I love you, and that's not going to change. I know that for sure. But I just think right now, there is still so much to work out between us, its better if we just focus on the baby. Focus on being the best parents to that little one. And maybe we will get our second chance along the way."

She smiled at him and nodded, "I love you too, but I agree. Our focus should be on this baby."

He pulled her into a hug and she relaxed in his arms, taking a deep breadth and inhaling his scent.

As they pulled away, Zoe started again, "Ok, so I need to schedule an appointment for an ultrasound in Mobile. Would you want to go to that with me?" she asked.

"Of course, I want to be there every step of the way. But you are gonna have to walk me through this technical stuff. What is this ultrasound for? Is something wrong?"  
She giggled slightly, "Nervous dad already. No, nothing is wrong. It is just to check the baby's heart rate on the monitor. Make sure everything is going ok. I can schedule one for tomorrow around 3pm. Does that work for you?"

"Sure. That works. I'll pick you up at the practice around 2," he replied.

"You know with this town, people are going to start asking questions. We are not going to be able to keep this pregnancy quiet long."

He sighed deeply. "I know, well let's just keep it between us for now. Everyone else will find out when they need to. But I do kinda wanna tell my dad, and you need to tell your parents."

"I agree lets tell Earl. Also I don't think I will be able to keep this from Lavon. He's our best friend. Besides he knows I've been keeping something from him. And AB already knows. She saw my test results. As for my parents, I think I'll send them an email once the baby arrives," She said with a cheeky smile.

"Fine about Lavon. But nice try about your parents, Doc. Why don't you have them come out here. Or you go to New York to tell them. I'll go with you if you want. It won't be so bad."

"You obviously do not remember my parents. This is not news that should be delivered in person. My mother will jut try and control these and convince me to move back to NY. And Ethan will just look at me in disappointment and tell me how I could've been a great surgeon. Please, can we wait just a little longer to tell them."

"Fine Doc, but we are gonna have to tell them, and soon. You need to eat though."

"Thanks Wade. I am kinda hungry. I was just so nervous I couldn't eat."

He smiled sweetly at her, "well you are going to have to cut that out. You need to remember to take care of yourself. You are grownin' our baby in there," he said with a nod to her stomach.

She smiled taking a bite of the burger and following it with a fry. "Hey what was in the other bag?" she asked.

"Ohhh. Well this was the reason I was late. I went over to Earl's to go through some old boxes I knew were in the attic." He said pulling out a yellow baby blanket that definitely had seen better days. "My mom, she used to keep all this stuff from when Jesse and I were babies. This was my baby blanket. It needs to be washed and maybe sewn but I don't know, I though maybe we could use it for our baby. Just if you want."

"Oh Wade, I love it. It's perfect." She said with tears in her eyes. "You know, you will make a great dad. I never had any doubts about that".

He gave her his signature smirk, "Thanks, Doc. And you will be a great Mom. This baby's lucky to have you," he replied looking into her shining, twinkling eyes.

They finished eating having small discussions and laughing about their day and what the town would think when they would finally revealed the news. Every now and again their eyes would meet. With each stare and glance and smile it was evident that the two loved each other more than they could have ever imagined. They were scared of rushing too fast and messing things up. But they each knew that they belonged together. They just needed to work out the obstacles.

Wade left shortly after finalizing plans for the next day and placing a small but sweet kiss on Zoe's cheek.


End file.
